Boss Cecelia
by Kitty Murking
Summary: My version of the boss leading up to the quest Zero Saints Thirty, including a non-cannon ending to Killbane.


**A/N – The story of my Saints Row Boss form 3 – 4 first level, I have an OC love interest who isn't another banger but a fairly regular person. I intend to write more in other parts of her life, but this seamed the place to start. And why may be obvious, it needs to be said that I don't own the Saints Row franchise. Nor do I have an editor. **

"I was seventeen for god's sake." I yelled at my shrink, she didn't deserve that; she actually has been fairly helpful. She wasn't happy about some of the crazy shit I pulled in Steelport in the last couple mouths, but she understood I wasn't given much choice at points and was proud as hell that I had given up part of my quest for vengeance so I could save my friends. "The entire damn city was in a gang war, I was no one, just got in the middle of some fucked up shit."

"When was the last time you got laid?" She asked. She was going to pull some Freud shit on me. My girlfriend was at Stilwater U and I hadn't seen her yet. Besides Kenzie, Oleg, and Dmitri none of the Saints even knew about her.

"I haven't seen her since I left here," I called her when I could but with Matt Miller able to hack into every aspect of my life, it was only with Kenzie help I dared calling her.

"You haven't cheated on her?"

"Dude no." I replied, "I have more than my share of flaws but I won't cheat on my girlfriend." I hadn't once been with another since I met Ali (Sides the 'kiss' scenes in gangsta's in space). She was a petite brunette with the most adorable pout ever, and she just went with who I was. I met her shortly after I killed that bastard in charge of Ultor. Now I am in charge of Ultor, functionally enough, always weird, clothing company, became mega-corporation, than the saints took it over. Now we have systematically unraveled the support system of an international crime Syndicate. Kenzie informed me that as with Loren gone, most of the others leaders gave up, not willing to go against the group that destroyed him. And god my thoughts were sporadic today.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Why is the subject my love life, I was yelling about my past."

"Calm down Cecilia." She requested.

"Nah I am done for today I am going home."

"Very well I will see you next week?"

"Yes, same time." I replied leaving her office.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine Dmitri, could you drive me to SU?" I asked my friend. He was one of our regular drivers; after he got me and Gat to the hospital (after he got stabbed by the ninja) I promoted him. He was the one that flew the helicopters for us half the time now. He also was the one who flew me out to Stilwater so I could meet up with my shrink today. Now I needed to see Ali. He was cool with it; he liked to drive fancy cars, copters, etc.

"Surprise" I said when she came into the dorms I had bought when I was talking over the city. She lived in the more 'normal' resident apartments.

"Cecilia?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Shit, "I was in town thought I'd surprise you." I replied, I didn't like that question or the tone, it was already exasperated

"You barley call me."

"I'm sorry they hacked our bank accounts and our phones I didn't want to put you at risk."

"I know thank god Legal Lee was there to help out. They wanted to repossess my car and evict me from my dorm."

"Shit I am sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's what I get for dating a woman in charge of the most powerful gangs on the planet. So what's Steelport like?"

"Bangkok's abusive father" I quoted in my best Shaundi voice. "That said the drug business seemed less lucrative than it is here, means I could stay out of that." I hated the drug business, to messy, and no such thing as a good customer. I mean yeah the Saint may have had a hand in it but I didn't so yah.

"I am sorry about Gat." She said as she sat down next to me.

"So am I, I think he was okay with it though, he had been less concerned with living since Aisha died.

"And you?"

"What?" I questioned.

"A Para-military organization bent on destroying you blew the hell out of your house. Nearly killed you and Shaundi, and as much as I don't like her, that scared the shit out of me. Not to mention the Gat clone what the hell was up with that."

"Oh I got superpowers." I said remembering the modified Saints' Flow.

"Get undressed now; I want to see how bad the scaring is?"

"I'm fine." I replied as I stripped down. "You should be getting naked to."

"I have class in an half an hour; I stopped by to grab my books." She replied as she looked me over.

"What?" I pouted.

"Bitch Bitch Bitch." She chuckled, "I also have a date tonight."

"With who?"I demand.

"Just somebody who I met on campus, he asked a few weeks back. We have been on like two dates." What the fuck, I haven't slept with Viola or Kenzie because of this girl and she is dating someone. "Besides, look at all the hot chicks, and whore's you guys have on speed dial."

"I may have gone to a strip show or two, but I haven't fucked anyone." I snapped.

"Really, why not?" she asked a calm surprise.

"God you two, June thought I would have as well. I am a believer in monogamy."

"You are?" She asked her arms snaking around my waste.

"Yes, I am. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I can cancel; tell him my awesome girlfriend is back."

"You should cancel, I have violent tendencies."

"I am not telling you who he is. It is not his fault I thought we were in a less than exclusive relationship, its mine. And I am sorry.

"No I do get it. I am in charge of a gang, and then there is the movie, but it was just for the movie."

"Right, you're in Gangsta's In Space, how is the movie, I love the comic's"

"You- I don't know, Peirce was okay with the script." I think. "You read Gat's comic?"

"Of course I do." She laughed. "Who did you get to kiss for it?"

"Kenzie, she is a friend, you want to go to the premier with me?"

"Yes, when?" she demanded looking at me with a huge grin.

"I don't know I have to check with Dmitri he'll know."

"Does this mean I get to meet the rest of your friends?"

"Among other things, yes I suppose it does." She hugged me tightly. Then she started crying. "What's wrong sweetie."

"I'm so sorry, you have been such a good girlfriend, and I thought you were fucking hookers, or something. And you're still naked."

"So I am," I chuckled, "But you're not." I said playing my fingers along her back.

"Not right now, I promise I will be back tonight, I'd ask you to walk me to class but you are a danger magnet.

"Dmitri is outside with my limo, he'll drive us. I have got to run an errand after anyways."

"The Limo, god, how much of your money is clean now a day's?" she asked as she passed me my dress.

"There is a good amount of clean money coming in." I allowed. "Hell, until the shit recently I was even doing better not to kill people uselessly."

"I know I am proud of you. I know you like to solve your problems with violence, and you were doing well not to. I can't blame you for killing the guy who killed Gat. But I really have to get to class. Don't go looking for him please.

"Do you want to be exclusive?" I asked suddenly uncertain.

"Fuck yes." She smiled and kissed me. "And I understand lap dances and shit, you guys love to party."

"That we do, and you know we own most of the city. If you want to go to a strip club just call me, we shouldn't have to worry about tapped lines anymore, and Temple is out of Steelport, so I can come by once a week for therapy and to see you."

"Glad to hear it what are you guy's doing there?"

"Pushing our movie is next I think, though a few others things may have come up." We were at the Limo, and Dmitri waved when he saw us.

"Good to see you, Ali."

"You too" she smiled.

"What's up Kenzie?"

"Well your girlfriend is dating a Daniel Mars."

"So I heard but how did you."

"Well since you seemed so interested in keeping her safe, I keep track of what she does and he talked about his date tonight."

"I am supposed to stay out of it." I admitted. "If anything to serious comes of it let me know though."

"Define to serious; you have murder people for pissing you off." She pointed out.

"I don't know, and I am getting better."

"Anyways why I called was to tell you that we have a lead on Killbane. According to my data he is in Central America, Viola and Angel went to check it out."

"Tell me they didn't go alone." I sighed looking at Dmitri."

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers."

"Have Oleg call me, I need to do something."

"Why does everyone assume Kenzie has nothing better to do with her time than be organic voicemail, just text him or something" she snapped at me.

"Sorry, okay I'll talk to you latter." I hung up, "Being the boss sucks sometimes."

"I sure it does, but you are the only one crazy enough to keep most of those kids alive. Anyone one else would have lost Shaudi years ago."

"Think I can save Viola and Angel?"

"What did they do?"

"They ran off to some central American country to battle a crazy lucha libre with a fondness for green."

"They found Killbane?" he raised an eyebrow.

"So it would seem."

"How does that affect your plan?"

"In various sucky ways" I replied, "I wanted to relax for a few weeks, maybe shoot some shit. Play ski-ball, hang out with Ali. But no, fucking Eddie Pryor blips on damn radar and those idiots jump at the chance. I am getting a bike, can you get the plane ready?"

"We are going after them?"

"Yes, I am not letting Vi die now, and Angel has his moments. Damn I should have brought Oleg down with us."

"Were exactly are we going?"

"Call Kenzie to find out, I don't have an exact location."

"Don't do anything to stupid. I can't out wrestle Killbane."

"I know, see if you can get an attack chopper, I have a feeling we are going to want one."

"You always feel that way."

"Well they are the vehicular form of Happiness." I said with a grin.

"I suppose they are." He laughed as I ran off.

"Boss" Viola voice was calm. "Kenize called I take it."

"Tell me you guys are still in town and waiting for me to go."

"We couldn't wait up. We needed to get there quickly."

"Don't die on me Viola, I didn't save you guys so you could die trying to stop him."

"I know but I am going to stop him."

"I am going to be coming to meet you guys in a few just let me get everything in order, don't go after him without me." I ordered. My bike hummed as I slid right next to the front door of the building Ali had her class in. "I'll see you soon Vi."

"Hello" Oleg's voice answered on the first ring.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course" he replied, "What is it?"

"Vi ran off, did you know?"

"I told you-"

"She is trying to get Killbane. Kenize got a ping on his location, she hasn't betrayed us and she won't I would stake my life on that."

"Very well what is it you need?"

"I need you to call Dmitri and see if we can all meet up quickly in Stillwater. Don't tell Peirce and Shaundi."

"Understood," he replied.

"Hopeful I'll see you soon." I pulled off my sunglasses and cleaned the lens.

"Is that what color your eyes are?" Ali teased. "And what's up, no Limo all of a sudden?" She looked at my expression, and stopped teasing "What do I need?"

"You aren't coming with us."

"Like hell I'm not, you can't show up out of nowhere then cancel our date."

"Don't cancel on Danny. I have to South America."

"What why?"

"Two of my friends are going to get killed running off to get Eddie Pryor."

"I am sorry what are you going to do?"

"I am going to South America to bail them out of the fire, and hopefully kill the fuck out Pryor."

"So what about me" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can't bring you with us."

"I know it's just sucks."

"I know I'll be back soon, and I am sorry."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." I laughed, I'll be fine."

"If you're so certain why do you think they will need help?"

"They aren't me. Also, because they don't get along great, the just both want Killbane dead, they will do something stupid. Oleg and I will be fine, plus, we are getting a chopper."

"Well that could help." She chuckled. "When will you be back?"

"A week, I have very little interest in staying in random South American countries." I replied. Stay safe, don't post about me on the internet." I hugged her tightly. God I missed the simple shit in life. "I'll see you soon I promise."

"Be safe, I mean it." She instructed. Stepping back form my bike.

"I will be." I grinned. I revved my bike back up to gear and shot down the road heading to the airport. I hated driving the highway of this city.

"Vi took the Syndicate Jet so we are stuck with a using one of the personal carriers we took form STAG or we fly in the plane you stole.

"Can the condor go that far, and Oleg can you handle it?"

"For this I will. Dmitri you are piloting." He instructed needing as much room as he could get.

"It can make it, I promise." Dmitri took his vehicles very seriously, so I sighed. "Guess this is our attack chopper?"

"They hit heavy, but can't take a lot punishment don't die when you're giving us cover."

"I know they hit heavy and I beefed this baby up a bit before I painted her Saint Style, it's how I know she can make it, and can make it with Oleg."

"Okay." I shrugged, "so where exactly are we going?"

"Columbia, one of the 6 generals that backed out of the Syndicate with Loren's death is helping him." Oleg said over the com.

Well I was right. I muttered to myself as the Luchadors had Viola and Angel pinned down when saw them. "Tell me the speakers are good enough." I said to Dmitri.

"They are." He replied. "Oleg you have your headphones?"

"Yes why?"

"Were making a statement, what song Boss?"

I grinned and hit the play button, and _Ride of the Valkyries_ blasted out of the speakers as the twin mini-guns begun to mow down the soldiers.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I snapped at Viola and Angel as I got out. Dmitri let Oleg out and fell back so he wouldn't be taken out.

"Hell of an entrance." Angel noted. I stepped aside and shot one of our enemies.

"Thank you." I replied as I looked at what I had to work with, it was going to be messy.

I dashed at the general and tackled him to the ground. My fist connected with his face. Killbane was only feet away. He threw Angel across the room walked towards me "You're a fucking clown selling energy drinks and lunchboxs you don't care about the crowd."

"Shut up Eddy" I replied. Viola stepped back as Oleg made sure the General couldn't interfere. Killbane charged at me, I sidestepped and grabbed his suit jacket and used that for control as I slammed his head into the wall. The third hit he slipped out of my grip. I gave a solid jab to his crotch. He leaned down I grabbed his shoulder and slammed his head into my knee. He got his hands around my waist and slammed me into the wall. I gasped out in pain. He was good, but I was better and that shit the fucking commentators said at Murder Brawl pissed me off still. Making it sound like I couldn't beat this fucking ass hole in one on one. I slammed my elbow into the back of his head over and over till he loosened his grip on me. I grabbed the support beam above us and used both feet to kick him firmly in the face. Followed up by wrapping my legs around his neck and twisting as best I could until he dropped to my knees his weight giving him the luck he needed there. I landed on my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck chocking him best I could as I twisted as much as I could till I felt his neck snap.

"We were outside when we met, Asha Odekar she informed us that she was part of MI6 and would be in contact soon." I told Pierce and Shaundi.

"Right now who is she." I had avoided the subject of my personal life in my telling of the story.

"This is my girlfriend Ali."

"WHAT" Nearly everyone in the room coughed out, including Viola who was coming out from the shower.

"We've started dating around the time we took over Ultor." I said, "We lost contact for a bit due to the Deckers hacking everything."

"But I thought you and Gat always had a thing." Peirce said.

"He was my best friend." I shrugged. "Anyways, you protect her while she is here," I turned to Shaundi "and you play nice."

"What did I do?" she snapped at me.

"You have been a bitch to both Kenzie and Vi leave my girlfriend out of it."

"I was seventeen; I got caught in the middle of a gang war. Julies and Troy saved me form getting killed. I got a recruitment speech, and was sick of that type of shit. So I showed up, and Johnny made sure I would get beat in, but I held my own. I was a good friend with Troy while I proved I could hold my own. I and Gat got to talking and hanging while neither was busy, we were two of the toughest motherfuckers. I don't have your morals and you know that, I'll do bad shit because you pissed me off. And yes I went overboard with the radioactive tattoo ink. But what they did to Carlos, what they made me do to Carlos I was done. The kid gloves came off."

"And that's why you shoved his girlfriend in the trunk of a car and had him crush her to death."

I laughed lightly "You have to give me a little credit for creativity though."

"It's actually your Loyalty I give you credit for; though I have to ask once again at the subject you least like, Julius. You forgave Troy for being an undercover cop but not Julius.

"Troy did fucking blow me up."

"How do you know it was him?"

"I heard the fucking message Troy was pissed he wanted me to leave the Saints, get out on some technicality. Dex who you so kindly didn't mention also earned an equal amount of my ire. He helped Dane come after us. He forgot his friends."

"Why didn't Julius just tell you?"

"He thought I wouldn't stop."

"Would you have?"

"I don't know, maybe if Troy asked, I was not as fucked up then. Part of me believed all the shit we Julius claimed we were doing. After that it was a matter of pride. And Stealport they brought it on themselves. I killed the man that killed Gat, and fucked up Killbanes plans. Then to save Vi form stupid shit the other day I killed Killbane. And I didn't lose anyone else, and the two dumbasses that couldn't let it go have gotten their wish, I killed him."

"You not happy about it" She replied, "That seems unlike you."

"I just don't know." I sighed. "It was what I had to do when I did it. It wasn't my revenge it was Vi's and I adore her now, but Kiki and her got Gat killed, brought this entire shit storm and forced me into having to kill him."

"Well shit."

"I am leaving. Also would Thursdays work okay for you, they work better for me the Wednesdays do apparently."

"I believe so, same time?"

"Yes."

"I can do that, is this a next week only or a permanent change?"

"At least for the semester, which is half way through, Ali has a class tonight and when I am in town I want to spend time with her." I replied.

"So you two are doing well?"

"Yes actually, I am leaving now."

"VIOLA." I yelled for her, we were in the dressing room and she was no going to the premier, and worse, Shaundi, and Peirce and I were going to some Middle Eastern county to deal with some classified shit with 'Agent Odekar', in a week.

"What is it?"

"I am fucking scared I need you need to protect Ali."

"What?"

"I am not supposed to say anything, but I need you and Dmitri to get you and everybody out of the city after the premier if you can go somewhere, Canada or something. I don't know what the target is and I can't lose you guys now."

"You're going to stop a nuke." She sat down. "Holy shit, no wonder Kenzie wanted to get out of it."

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks sweetie. Don't tell Ali."

** A/N End Note – Of my next plans, I want do a bit on Ali and my Boss meeting, and a couple points of their relationship form the end of 2 until we are abducted. Along with a story of the simulation for Ali. **


End file.
